Undiscovered Reality
by Nyrtia
Summary: [Oneshot] Perhaps asking Misaka about Personal Reality wasn't the best idea...


**A/N:** Fixed paragraphing after messing around with compatibility nonsense. Should be a lot more readable now.

* * *

 **Undiscovered Reality**

It's so hot.

Personal Reality doesn't make any sense.

I'm bored.

I tap my pen against a blank page before me, attempting to focus. It's so hot. Personal Reality doesn't make sense. Maybe it'd be better to look this up on the internet…?

I sigh, trying not to get frustrated.

It's so hot.

I want to understand Personal Reality. It's the key to getting a power, but I only have a vague idea of it. And since the Level Upper mess happened…

I shake my head. There's no point thinking about that now. I need to focus.

I look at my class notes- or copies of Uiharu's, anyway- on the subject, thinking about how to summarise them.

And, after another few minutes, I drop my pen, and fall back onto my floor.

Personal Reality doesn't make any sense.

Slowly, I crawl onto my chair, booting up my PC, speedily browsing through various forums relating to ability use. Most posters appear to be in the same position as myself, and the few that do claim to understand it either can't explain it or paste a textbook explanation.

And some were…well…

 _Can't any1 explain PR w/o tlkin about the schroedinger's cat bs?_

 _Level 0 must mean 0 intelligence…lol_

 _Mayb ur 2 dumb to explain xD_

 _haha who needs PR wen you hv level upper_

 _level upper makes u braindead_

 _OP is a fag_

 _don't they explain this in school? lol maybe if you all actually paid attention you'd understand….idiots._

 _XD im stoopid_

 _I think asking a high levelled student would help understand..I don't know any tho._

I double back on that post.

It definitely makes sense. It hadn't really occurred to me, somehow, but I know people with high level abilities…

Misaka? She is Level 5, after all. Her understanding of Personal Reality must be fairly comprehensive. But…I wouldn't want to be a trouble to her. I know she wouldn't mind helping out, though.

Conflicted, I stare out of the window, my train of thought wondering. My gaze follows Academy City's sprawling skyline, shimmering in the mid afternoon sun.

It's so hot.

I want to understand Personal Reality.

Hesitantly, I pick up my phone, quickly writing out a message to Misaka.

 _Hey Misaka! Are you free tomorrow? I need your help with something!_

There. Vague and open ended. Perfect.

I hit send, pause for a moment, and lean back in my chair, stretching.

Maybe it'd be nice to have Uiharu and Shirai along too…the latter is Level 4, so would probably be able to provide helpful insight, and the former would benefit from getting help too.

But…Uiharu mentioned having stuff to do with Judgement tomorrow, so…

"Scratch that, I guess…" I say, slumping back in my chair.

It's so hot.

I'm not getting anywhere with trying to think about Personal Reality right now. All I can do is wait for Misaka's response.

I'm bored.

I load up another forum, curious about any new rumours or urban legends that might have sprung up recently.

 _The Flower Police are here! Using their powers to eliminate any flowers they see-_

…Maybe another…

 _Inputting a certain order on a certain vending machine earns you the Prize! What vending machine? What is the code?_

"…I'll bite…" I mutter.

In the thread, the usual assortment of anons claiming they have legitimate information clutters the thread, making it a task to identify the real deal.

But I've had practice. I have the ability to divine the truth from the lies.

I let out a snort. 'Ability'. As if it was so grand.

The posts mainly comprise of any old number sequence with a vague location of where the vending machine in question was located. But those were no good. I'm after something more…substantial. Conflicting accounts suggests unreliability.

What I'm after is…repetition.

I scour the thread intensely, looking for any signs of a repeated fact-

My phone vibrates suddenly, catching me off guard as I weakly flail and grab it. After a few seconds of fumbling it, I open it up.

Oh, just a message.

…from Misaka.

I was too caught up in urban legends again. Whoops.

 _Sure!_ _(^q^)_ _Is it serious? You wanna meet up somewhere?_ _(´_ _･_ _ω_ _･_ _`)_

She's so cute…

I smile to myself, while wondering where to suggest meeting up. Absentmindedly, I scroll through the thread on my computer screen, still searching for any hint of a solid lead, when it hits me.

Two birds with one stone.

Bingo.

* * *

The next morning, I approach the designated meeting point, armed with only a small notebook in my pocket. I figure anything else may overwhelm Misaka. I just need a bit of insight, nothing more.

The park I chose isn't too far from some of our usual meeting spots, and more importantly, is close to the possible legendary vending machine.

Two birds with one stone.

Misaka isn't here yet, apparently, as I take a glance around the park- oh, hold on.

She's chasing? or being chased? by a bunch of small kids, while yelling playfully at them. I go sit down on a bench, watching in amusement.

Misaka looks so cheerful and carefree here.

Honestly, she's so cute…

After a few minutes, she spots me, and to the disappointment of the kids, excuses herself to dash over to me.

"Ahh, sorry!" she says sheepishly, "they roped me into playing with them before I had the chance to refuse, eheh…"

As if she wanted to. I smile knowingly.

"Don't worry about it! I wasn't waiting long."

She lets out a sigh, parking herself on the bench next to me.

"So, what's up?" she asks, "you needed help with something?"

"Ah, yeah," I laugh awkwardly. I feel a little silly asking her this now.

She regards me curiously. I suppose I should just get to the point…

"Uh, well…recently I've been trying to understand Personal Reality better," I explain, "like, I want an ability, and I wanna work to get it, but…I need to get a hold of the basics, first."

She nods in understanding. Ok. Good. She's on my level.

"But, er, every explanation of Personal Reality is just too complicated for me, and I always end up getting frustrated and confused. I thought, maybe it's like delusions and stuff, but I don't think that's right. So I thought, maybe you might understand well enough to…explain it in simple terms?"

I look down to the floor. I feel more than a little silly now.

"Mm, okay," Misaka says, nodding again, "a simple explanation…hm…"

She frowns, resting her chin on her hand.

I don't dare say anything. I've never seen her so visibly concentrated. I fear interrupting her will lead to startled shocks…of the literal kind.

After around five minutes, she stands up suddenly, determination crossing her face.

"Saten!"

"Y-yes!" I respond bewilderedly.

"Let's go get ice cream!"

"Y-yes?"

And so, we line up for ice cream, just like that. I'm in a daze, wondering what the hell just happened, and what Misaka is thinking, but…

Maybe I'm asking too much of her?

Maybe she just needs time to think it out?

"What kind do you want?" she asks me, jolting me back to reality. Not literally.

"Ah, it's on me, by the way," she adds.

"Oh, uh, strawberry, I guess?" I'm so disorientated. Misaka takes out her gekota purse- man, she is so cute- and makes the order. I slowly walk to a nearby fence, leaning against it, waiting for her.

Maybe it was the kids from earlier, but she's in an much better mood than usual. It's refreshing to see. She looked so troubled not that long ago.

I can't hold back a smile as she approaches with our ice creams, handing me mine, and leaning against the fence beside me. Both of us simultaneously take our first bite, relishing the coolness during this hot day.

"Gee, I sure could have used this yesterday," I say.

"Hm? It wasn't that hot, was it?"

"Are you kidding me? It was boiling! The afternoon was unbearable."

She lets out a small chuckle, taking another bite out of her ice cream. I pout playfully.

"Since when did you enjoy my suffering so mu-"

"Y-you there! You two!"

I'm interrupted by a short yet older looking guy- judging from his uniform, he looks like a high schooler- running up to us, pointing at us wildly.

"Y'mean us…?" I say. Misaka's expression turns bemused.

"Those things…in your hair!"

I notice he's wearing a badge that has something crossed out…

"Those flowers! Flowers are a sign of nature! Nature has no place in this city!"

"Oh my god you're the Flower Police," I blurt. Misaka looks as though the guy is from an alien planet. I can't say I blame her.

It's at this point I notice that Misaka is now sporting a new, smaller hairclip that does, indeed, have flowers on it. How long has she had that? How did I not notice?

It's cute. She's so cute.

"Yes! So either destroy those things in your hair," he demands, raising a finger steadily, "or let me do it myself!"

His finger lights on fire- he's grinning wildly at this point- causing both Misaka and I to merely sigh.

"Saten, do you mind holding onto this? I'd rather it didn't melt so soon," Misaka asks, handing me her ice cream, and turning to face the poor, unfortunate sap who hadn't realised he'd just challenged the Railgun.

The guy yells some more, but my attention is focused on a small trickle running slowly down the side of Misaka's ice cream.

If it's going to drop to the floor anyway…might as well not let it go waste…

I raise it into the air, above my mouth, readying my tongue.

"Oh, you wanted a taste?" Misaka says, having left the guy to smoulder on the sidewalk. Literally.

"Ah, Misaka, that didn't take long." Barely half a minute had passed.

…maybe she's so used to her own Personal Reality, she wouldn't know how to describe it others? Perhaps asking her wasn't the best idea-

It takes me a moment to register that the drop of Misaka's ice cream has hit my tongue, and the unfamiliar taste is…unpleasant.

"What the hell is this flavour?! Eugh!" I almost throw her ice cream back at her, desperate to keep my distance from it.

"It's just pistachio…I don't usually have it, but a change is nice every so often, don't you think?" she smiles sweetly, as though she intended this to happen. I can only stare, words failing me, taking another bite of my own ice cream to get the taste out of my mouth.

"Y-yeah," I sigh weakly. We both take another bite. I don't really notice the heat anymore.

Another bite. Misaka leans closer to me.

"Can I have a bite of yours? Since you had some of mine."

"I only had a small drop…" I mumble defeatedly. But I can't really refuse. She paid for both. And she is helping me out. Maybe.

I should probably ask about it.

"Sure thing," I say, presenting the ice cream to her. She takes a small bite, pausing to appreciate it, her face vividly brightening.

She's so cute…

We're still fairly close to each other, and I feel strangely comforted by it. I make no acknowledgment of it- both of us silently finish our ice cream.

I should give her time to think, after all.

Halfway into our ice creams, I remember something.

"We should…probably call Judgement on that guy, huh?" I suggest, pointing at the guy, still laying at our feet.

Misaka shrugs, casually taking a bite out of her ice cream cone.

* * *

"Ahh…I feel so refreshed now!" I say, stretching.

Misaka is deep in thought again. She looks pretty puzzled- she's probably thinking about Personal Reality again.

Wait, aren't I the one who's meant to be confused by it?

"Where next…" she mumbles.

"Hey, why don't we go get a drink?" I interject. She needs more time, clearly, and I'm thinking of the legendary vending machine now. If it's the real thing, score, but if it isn't, then at least we get a drink out of it.

"I wanna pay you back for the ice cream," I continue.

That too.

Misaka looks at me blankly, before her face brightens up.

"Yeah, sure!"

And so, we take off down the street, headed to the legendary vending machine-

Crap. There's an non-legendary one in plain sight. That's not the one I'm after. Shoot.

I need to divert her attention and our route…

…Screw it.

I grab her hand suddenly, and drag her down a side road.

"Whoa- Hey- Saten? What's the deal?" Misaka yelps in confusion.

Quick. Gotta think of a convincing lie.

"Uh, there's a vending machine in a quieter area just down here…?"

I'm looking straight ahead. She only has words to work with.

"Oh, okay. This was kinda out of the blue, so I was just a little surprised…" Misaka trails off for some reason. She bought the lie at least.

In reflection, I probably could have gotten away with telling the truth. She's used to my urban legend scouting by now.

"So how long are you going to hold my hand for…?"

Somehow, I only just noticed that I'm still gripping her hand, dragging her down the road.

Her hand is soft. It's nice to feel.

"Oh, er, whoops, ahaha," I laugh it off, reluctantly releasing her hand. By now, we've reached the legendary vending machine.

"Here we are!" I dash over to the subject of many urban legends, my eyes darting over the range of goods displayed, and the number pad at the side.

Hell yeah. Time to get some treasure.

"Saten?"

Last night, I narrowed it down to three possible codes.

First off, gotta throw some money in…

"And then…it's gotta be…" I murmur, excitedly hammering the code in.

I've lost awareness of all my surroundings. It's just me and the treasure now. I'm so hyped! This could be it!

My eager expression deflates somewhat after seeing a normal can of soda roll out. Darn.

Still two left. It's not over yet!

I grab the soda- ow, it's one of those hot drinks. Eugh.

I immediately insert more money-

Oh, wait. I should let Misaka get a drink before I continue.

"Hey, Misaka? What do you want me to get you?"

"Lemme have a look…"

She peers at the assortment of beverages on display, and slowly inputs a code.

She pauses.

"What- crap, I read it wrong- huh?"

We both stare in amazement as a small celebratory jingle plays from the vending machine, which rumbles, and dispenses a black, unlabelled can.

"What the hell…" Misaka mutters. I don't blame her for her reaction. I'm honestly stunned. I drop my hot can, gaping in shock.

Did she just- really?

Accidentally input the secret code to the legendary vending machine?

And the treasure is…what?

Giving me a small, unsure glance, which I respond to with a confused shrug, she reaches in hesitantly, and procures the mystery can.

"This is creeping me out. Is this even safe?"

We've come so far. Well, at least, I have. Kinda?

The point is- there's no backing down now.

"We should at least give it a taste…" I say, attempting to coax my friend into drinking an unidentified substance.

I mean, really, who knows if it's even a drink?

"Well, I am a bit curious…" Misaka says, tepidly opening the can. She looks so genuinely concerned.

Damn, she is cute.

She looks around. I follow suite.

No witnesses. Or perhaps, no one to come to our aid if this goes south.

"Just a small sip. That's it," she says, a wave of fear clenching both our hearts.

Time seems to freeze.

Maybe we should back down?

Quit while we're ahead-

Nope. Too late. She's taken a swig-

Instantaneously, I am sprayed with the unknown drink. I have no room to react.

"What the heck is this stuff? Bleh! Pbbth!" Misaka cries out, probably unaware she just spat most of what she tried to drink on me.

I grab the can. I just gotta know what this stuff is.

Steeling my resolve, I chug a bigger load than my upperclassman, my mouth taking a moment longer to say _hell no_ before I, as expected, spit it all out.

Right all over Misaka.

Unintentionally.

Probably.

"Holy shit! This is alcoholic!" I yell. It all makes sense now. Alcohol is hard to come across for students, so a vending machine hiding several cans would probably be treated as the motherload.

Or a treasure.

I can't tell if I'm disappointed or elated by this discovery.

But for now, the important thing is…cleaning ourselves up. And hiding the evidence.

"Seriously, who put that in there?! Why?!" Misaka's complaints are justified, but I have no time to address them now.

Hastily, I throw the can in the nearest bin, not wanting to get caught with alcohol- call it paranoia, but it'd raise a lot of questions from, say, Judgement. Or worse, Anti-Skill.

Crap, but we're both covered in it- what are we gonna do about the smell?

"Here," Misaka disrupts my train of thought, holding out a handkerchief, "looks like we couldn't handle it, huh?"

She seems to be in good humour, looking at me with one eye closed, a small, warm smile on her face.

"Ah, thanks," I say, unable to form any other words. She's…so cute.

I hide my blush while wiping my face with the handkerchief- ahw, it's got one of those Gekota things on it.

Before I can make a remark about it, a dark look crosses her face as she turns to face the vending machine.

"Now then…time to get our money's worth from this thing," she says, tapping her feet. She's on her tiptoes?

No, wait, this is-

"CHASER!"

Her furious war cry is followed up with a devastating spin kick to the side of the offending machine.

The machine relents, spitting out a thankfully normal drink for her efforts.

After a momentary pause, she follows up with another, grabbing the drinks, and tossing me one.

"Man, I can't believe that works on any vending machine. The hell kinda crap do they throw them together with?" Misaka says.

"Maybe we should, uh, vacate to a different area," I suggest, not wanting to deal with patrol robots or anyone who may have heard the disruption. She nods, in apparent understanding.

* * *

We're back at the park now. The sun is beating down on us harshly, but the cool drink and Misaka's company is more than enough to distract me from the summer heat.

"You asked me about Personal Reality earlier," she speaks up. I fail to hide the surprise on my face.

I thought she'd forgotten.

I know I had.

"Eheh, I didn't forget," she says, reading me effortlessly, "but it's pretty hard to explain…so I thought, maybe it'd be better to show you some examples."

"Huh?"

She puts her finger on her chin.

"Hm…you're thinking about it strictly from an ability point of view. But Personal Reality is a broad and unspecific deal. It's all about how you see things…I guess."

I nod slowly, not completely comprehending.

"When we had our ice creams- you had a taste of mine, remember?"

"I wish I hadn't…"

Misaka chuckles, and continues, "but that's the sort of thing I'm talking about. You didn't like it, but I like it a lot."

"Uh-huh," I say. She notices my blatant uncertainty.

"Or when you mentioned how you found yesterday was unbearably hot, and then I didn't. Those are differences in our realties."

Oh. I'm starting to see where she's coming from now.

"Reality for you is not liking that ice cream, or getting hot easier- it's different to my reality, but neither are wrong. You open up your Personal Reality just be expressing these things."

I'm enraptured by her explanation now.

"In regards to abilities…I think your hardest challenge- every Level 0's challenge- is identifying and expressing what your power actually is. It's not as bad when you have something to work with, but when you're starting with nothing…it can be hard to find your footing."

It's starting to make a bit more sense now.

I see…

Is that how Misaka became a Level 5?

"But wait," I interrupt her, "I had a power when I used the Level Upper! But when I try to picture that, it…doesn't work."

Misaka leans back, looking into the sky.

"That is true…but because of the nature of the Level Upper Network, that may have been a…borrowed power."

She looks hesitant now. Is she afraid of hurting my feelings?

"Maybe I'm wrong- there's a lot of speculation to be made, but it might just be that you're focusing on a power that may not be necessarily yours."

I really thought I was onto something there…

I'm looking down at the floor.

I'm so stupid. Using the Level Upper was stupid. Stupid, stupid, stupid!

"Saten!"

Misaka's voice softens, catching my attention.

"You know you're capable of using an ability, and having one. That's what you should take away from using Level Upper."

"But-"

"Your ability may be different, but how you express it will still be important. You'll find it, if you keep searching!"

She believes in me.

"I'll be with you to help- we all will."

Right. I didn't come here to give up, did I?

"So give it your all, okay?"

I want to cry.

I want to thank her.

I want to show her she's right.

She shoots me an understanding smile, and I take a minute to calm myself.

"Yeah…I think I understand it a little more now," I say, "thanks, Misaka!"

But I don't stop there.

"But damn…you're great with kids, good at explaining things…"

Misaka regards me in confusion, midway through sipping her can of soda.

"I think you'd make a great teacher!"

And, for the second time that day, she sprays me with her drink, her face turning as red as a cherry.

"Wh- no! I'm not that good-"

She fumbles her can, flustered and panicked, as I watch with a serene smile on my face.

She's so cute.

Personal Reality is starting to make sense now.

* * *

 **A/N:** Today (2nd May) is Mikoto's birthday, so I figured there'd never be a better time to upload this old fic I've been sitting on for a while. I don't know what I was thinking but I enjoyed writing it. I now also have ideas for better, more interesting Railgun fics.

Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
